


late nights

by kudou



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, just memes, there's not really much to this honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 05:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12183384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kudou/pseuds/kudou
Summary: kaishin sonic au.(or: shinichi's trying to sleep and kaito isn't having it)





	late nights

**Author's Note:**

> so uh. hello  
> this is a quick thing i wrote a while ago inspired by [this](https://68.media.tumblr.com/0ddbb461b487cff7596556f26b624204/tumblr_inline_owtfolZBtI1u3k5ok_540.png) picture.  
> enjoy my memes

It had been a long day of dead bodies (yes, plural, because the universe had decided to be very generous that day), police reports, and general Work for Shinichi. He was eager for the day to be over so he could get back home to food, his boyfriend, and maybe mindlessly rewatching the entirety of Detective Samonji. He hadn’t decided yet. 

Unlocking the door to his and Kaito’s shared apartment and stepping inside summoned a wave of relief to wash over him, the stresses of the day swept away with an elated  _ "SHINICHI" _ coming from somewhere inside. He’d barely gotten out of his shoes and the entryway when a clearly disheveled Kaito attached himself to Shinichi’s legs.

“Shin-chan, I missed you. Quit your job so you can stay home and watch bad anime with me,” He said, looking up at Shinichi with almost convincing puppy-dog eyes if he were being serious. 

“If you want us to have an entire income less supporting both of us, then sure. And I’m guessing that’s what you did all day, then?” Shinichi countered the innocent look with an amused quirk of an eyebrow, leaning down to run a hand through Kaito’s hair. “Get up here so I can kiss you and you can get back to your bad anime.”

They settled into a typical evening routine that consisted of attempting and failing to cook dinner together, and instead ordering takeout to eat while Shinichi finally got his Detective Samonji marathon. After about three hours of mysteries he deduced too quickly and nearly falling asleep twice now, however, it was time for bed. 

“C’mon,” Shinichi mumbled, reluctantly standing and turning to Kaito, who was already trying to curl up further to make up for Shinichi’s lost body heat. The detective grabbed Kaito’s hands and started pulling him off the couch, but being sleepy already didn’t help. It took a few more minutes of whiny “noooooo”s and “please let’s gooooooooo I’m tired and dying”s from either side to actually leave the living room and collapse in bed.

Sleep came quickly, but it felt like Shinichi had been asleep for only seconds when the incessant fidgeting of Kaito’s fingers at his side roused him. He groggily looked over his shoulder and made eye contact with his surprisingly wide-awake boyfriend (what happened to “let me be, Shinichi, the couch is perfectly fine”?).

“Why are you awake. Y’woke me up,” Shinichi slurred.

“Shinichi… listen to me. This is very important,” The deadly serious look on Kaito’s face made him actually consider for a moment that he had something important to say, but the next words out of his mouth disproved that entirely. 

“Sonic… he’s so good. He’s blue. And fast.”

It's safe to say that of all things, Shinichi hadn't been expecting that.

An almost comical silence ensued after the statement, as if it was taking Shinichi time to process what had been said.

“Kaito, it is,” a quick glance at the clock on the nightstand, “three in the morning and if you don’t go to sleep now I’m going to kill you and solve the murder  _ myself  _ just so I can go to jail.” 

“Kind of an elaborate hypothetical,” Kaito mumbled. “But really, Shinichi, can you even deny—”

_ "Sleep.” _ He punctuated the word by burrowing into the other’s chest, getting comfortable, and attempting to sink back into blissful oblivion. The room fell silent again except for the sound of their breathing. He’d almost made it, too, until he was startled awake again a few minutes later by Kaito’s “It’s okay to be in denial, Shinichi” which effectively earned him a punch straight in the shoulder. With a huff signifying that this conversation was _ over,  _ Shinichi closed his eyes again. He sighed, “Fuckin’ weirdo. Love you,” before surrendering to slumber. 


End file.
